Por Favor Evans No me Mates, Solo fue un Beso
by Boggartt
Summary: Sin siquiera proponerselo, sin siquiera pensarlo la besó y ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias... para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins


****Los personajes de HP no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran JKR

Provecho:

* * *

><p><strong>Por Favor Evans No me Mates, Solo fue un Beso<strong>

¿**Miedo**?

Pánico.

En esos momentos él, James Potter, cazador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, merodeador élite y cornamenta de la manada, era un verdadero mar de nervios.

Aun no cabía en sí por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se despertó, vistió (sin peinarse claro está), tomó su mochila, desayuno, fue normalmente a clase, dijo sus insultos de la mañana y tarde contra los detestables Slytherin y quejicus, soltó varias bombas fétidas desde la torre de astronomía derribando la mesa con instrumentos delicados, regando el polvo lunar y rompiendo una maqueta del sistema solar en movimiento (idea de Sirius), huyó del lugar, escuchó el sermón de Remus… todo normal hasta que… besó a Evans… sí, besó a Lily Evans…

Y volvió a huir del lugar.

Estaba aterrado, hasta la médula.

Simplemente vió ahí, tan sola en el pasillo curiosamente desierto y de un impulso lo había hecho… bueno, no estaba completamente sola y desierto, desierto, que se diga desierto pues… ya vale, estaba con sus mejores amigos y el pasillo estaba a rebosar de alumnos y un par de maestros. Pero nadie podía culparlo, se veía tan condenadamente linda, con su cabellera de fuego al aire y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes viéndolo, no lo veían directamente a él pero… detalles más, detalles menos.

El punto es que ese día en especial estaba radiante e irresistible para cualquiera de sus pretendientes y él (James) era su pretendiente y admirador número uno, así que efectivamente nadie podía culparlo de haber caminado decididamente hasta ella, apartarla de sus amigos, conocidos y el profesor Slughorn que seguramente le había estado explicando alguna tontería de pociones… acorralarla contra la pared, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla… y después (cuando se dio cuenta que no era uno de sus múltiples sueños donde la gente desaparecía y quedaban ellos dos solos caminando por una playa de nombre extraño justo en el ocaso y terminaban besándose nuevamente), salir corriendo como alma que persigue banshe… Nadie, y repito, nadie podía culparlo.

Necesitaba un escondite, un buen escondite… o huir del país, sí, esa opción era mejor. Se despediría de sus queridos Potter padres, de sus _amigohermanos_, del calamar gigante y partiría a tierras desconocidas, o mejor aún, el mar, se iría a navegar por los 7 u 8 mares (9 tal vez, no estaba muy seguro)… se haría pirata. Que buen plan.

-James el pirata Potter – susurró para sí – no suena mal.

-¿Pirata? – preguntó Sirius – ¿una nueva técnica para conquistar chicas?

-Sirius hermano, fue un placer conocerte – soltó James abrazando repentinamente al merodeador – nos veremos en otra vida…

-¿Te vas a morir? – le preguntó el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

-No, tal vez – James se desinfló – si no me voy de Hogwarts, Lily me matará.

-Hablando de la pelirroja – Sirius esbozó su encantadora sonrisa – aún no sé cómo te atreviste a besarla, digo, ya te estabas tardando, pero en el vestíbulo – silbido – sí que eres osado.

-Ayúdame a huir Sirius, si me atrapa va a descuartizarme vivo – dramatizó el chico.

-Será un placer ayudarte hermano – le brillaron los ojos de malicia, como se divertiría con el lío de faldas de James.

-Bien, yo voy por mi escoba y tu ve a escribirles a mis padres – planeó el pelinegro – después ve a las cocinas y roba comida para un mes.

-Mejor para dos.

-Sí como sea, nos vemos en el lago en veinte minutos – y James salió disparado con dirección a los dormitorios.

Caminó-trotando llamando la atención que siempre lo acompañaba. Cruzó pasillos, subió y bajó escaleras, saludó a un par de retratos y a Nick Casi Decapitado. Llegó al pasillo de la dama gorda y… se paró en seco, casi derrapando al ver a la chica pelirroja de pie y con los brazos cruzados delante del retrato. Estaba enojada, molesta, encolerizada… su ceño fruncido la delataba.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando no hacer ruido, seguramente lo estaba esperando, ella sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que ir a la torre de Gryffindor, que chica tan lista.

Necesitaba una distracción.

-Piensa, piensa – se repetía – vamos, piensa.

Si tan solo llevara su capa invisible.

-¿Qué haces James? – le preguntó alguien haciendo que saltara.

-Lunático – gritó, después recordando a Lily postrada en la entrada de la torre susurró – estás loco lunático, no me asustes así.

-¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó viéndolo extrañado.

-Nada – repentinamente se le ocurrió algo – ve al cuarto y tráeme la capa invisible.

-Ve tú por ella.

-No – casi gritó y tuvo que contenerse – mira, Evans vigila la entrada.

-¿Y eso qué? – siguió el chico – tienes un pretexto para hablarle.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? – le preguntó como si fuera algo realmente grave – ¿realmente no lo sabes?

-¿Vas a decírmelo?

-Besé a Evans – le dijo James al oído.

-¿Qué tu qué? – gritó el licántropo.

-Ssssh – James le dio un par de manotazos – va a escucharte – vio a ambos lados un par de veces – ella de seguro está esperándome para matarme.

-No creo que Lily…

-Y tengo que irme antes de que eso pase – lo cortó – me haré pirata.

-¿Pirata?, ¿en serio? – Remus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír – entiendo.

-Sirius ya fue por comida – siguió como si fuera en verdad un gran plan – y yo necesito mi escoba, así que ve por mi capa ahora.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el chico pensando en lo divertido que sería – de acuerdo, yo distraigo a Lily y tú vas por tus cosas.

-Ve – lo apresuró – ve, ve, ve.

James vio, oculto tras una armadura como su merodeador amigo se acercó a la chica de sus sueños, sacó un libro y se puso a hablar con ella sobre una página en concreto, se separaron un poco de la entrada y la chica se inclinó sobre el libro y el otro le dio una seña para que entrara y yendo de puntitas el chico se apresuró a la puerta. Cuando dio la contraseña, vio como Remus evitó que Lily volteara.

Subió las escaleras de caracol, se apresuró a su habitación, tomó la escoba y su capa y regresó al pasillo. Lily y Remus seguían discutiendo con el libro, se apresuró a la salida intentando no chocar con nadie y después siguió hacia el lago. Se quitó la capa y esperó a Sirius.

Un minuto.

Se sentó a meditar con las manos en las rodillas.

Dos minutos.

Junto los dedos pulgar e índice.

Cinco minutos.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

Diez minutos.

Y de Sirius ni sus luces, seguramente había encontrado alguna chica de camino a las cocinas y…

Tendría que dimitir de él.

Cuanto odiaba a las hormonas de Sirius.

-Calamarín – gritó hacia el lago, listo para el plan B – calamarí-ín – el agua no se removió ni un poco – calamardo, sal ahora mismo – gritó lanzando una piedrecita – ya, sal.

Un tentáculo comenzó a deslizarse por la orilla del lago, James sonrió triunfante. El tentáculo se levantó hasta casi llegar a su altura.

-James Potter – gritó una voz.

El tentáculo volteó hacia esa voz y de inmediato regresó al lago.

**-**Por favor Evans no me mates, solo fue un beso – rogó James girándose hacia ella, tenía las manos en la cadera y lo veía con fuego en los ojos. Tragó en seco.

-Dame una razón para no hechizarte aquí mismo – le dijo sin perderlo de vista.

-Porque me amas – soltó el chico sin pensarlo. Lily sacó la varita – no, no, no, estaba bromeando.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas – soltó Lily.

-Noooo Lily por favor – rogó el chico – solo fue un beso, uno chiquito.

-¿Chiquito? – repitió la pelirroja sonrojándose – me besaste frente a toda la escuela, saliste corriendo y para colmo el profesor Slughorn me hizo un cuestionario más grande que cualquiera de sus exámenes.

-Lo siento – se excusó el chico apenado.

-Y en un segundo lo sentirás más idiota – amenazó la chica.

James vio su vida entera pasar en cámara lenta… y se detuvo justamente en lo acontecido aquella misma tarde, en el vestíbulo del castillo. En la pelirroja cabellera y ojos verdes, y esos perfectos labios que había besado…

Y de nuevo no lo pensó, solo lo hizo… vio a la chica levantar la varita, se lanzó a ella como si fuera una quaffle pero mucho más cuidadoso (no quería lastimarla) y le retiró la mano con la que sujetaba la varita al mismo tiempo que volvía a invadir su labios con los propios en un beso que, definitivamente era real.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo sus cuerpos se separaron apenas lo justo para verse directo a los ojos.

-No me mates Evans, solo fue un beso – dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Si huyes Potter, juro que lo hago – repuso Lily igual de sonrojada.

James soltó aire y sonrió provocando que Lily también sonriera.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, Lily contribuyó en el no pensamiento.

-Recuérdame vengarme después – le susurró la chica.

-Cuenta con eso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fic fue escrito para el <strong>Reto Primum del foro The Ruins <strong>gracias por invitarme chicas (de la historia si son menos de 1500 palabras, lo juro)...

Espero que les haya gustado

:D


End file.
